Dreams
by Missyouneek818
Summary: If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they were and always will be yours. If they don't they were never yours to begin with – Unknown


**DREAMS**

**(Unedited)**

 _"_ _I'm so proud of you finally a college girl!" Elsa congratulated her younger sister on her acceptance letter to Berkeley._

 _Anna clutched the piece of paper to her chest smothering it so hard as if it would mold itself into her rapidly beating heart._ _With slight trepidation, she looked over the contents of the letter reading it over again._

 ** _"_** ** _Dear Anna Ådland_**

 **** ** _We are pleased to have received all materials related to your application for a position within an undergraduate program at the University of Berkeley._**

 **** ** _After careful review of your application, we extend to you a place in the degree program of the Department of Communications and Social Sciences…"_**

 _Her eyes blurred as they raced across the rest of the page. She got in. Only the very best of the very best, from one of the top high schools in the country, received entry into their exclusive programs._

 _"_ _I got in!" she exclaimed "I'm so happy… I know it's nothing really serious like the medical program you have at UCLA or anything" the auburn haired girl giggled bashfully._

 _"_ _Nonsense you got into a prominent school and that's all that matters, mother and father will be thrilled" Elsa scoffed hooking her arm through her sister's._

 _"_ _Yea… I uh can't wait to tell them" she said with less enthusiasm her mind drifting over towards something else or rather someone else._

 _One Week Later_

 _Anna bounced up and down as she clung to her senior boyfriend's bulky arm as they walked down the familiar pathway that lead to her house. Kristoff always walked her home from school ever since they were sophomores after Anna happily agreed to go steady with him._

 _"_ _So what do you wanna do this weekend, we could stay in and watch a movie or we could go out and-"_

 _"_ _I can't" he sighed cutting her off_

 _Kristoff Bjorgman wasn't the most popular guy in school he was more of the strong silent loner type. The only living thing he associated with before meeting Anna was his dog Sven. His relationship with her made him see much more in himself that he ever could. He smiled more and only let the shy side of himself out only for her when the time called for it._

 _"_ _Why what's wrong?" she asked her brow furrowed concerned_

 _"_ _It's nothing"_

 _"_ _Tell me"_

 _"_ _Forget it"_

 _"_ _No tell me now"_

 _"_ _I'm not going to"_

 _"_ _Will you just spit it out!" Anna snapped she hated it when he was short with her. He was still that gruff blunt blonde fellow she had been introduced to back in sophomore year. He grunted frustrated stopping right there on the sidewalk._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" she crossed her arms._

 _"_ _I don't want to tell you it's a waste of time" he blurted out though it sounded rehearsed_

 _"_ _You never want to tell me anything! You're with me now and I'm with you, Kristoff we've been together for two years and you still have this tendency to cut me off" an irritated glare marring her pretty face._

 _Her expression then turned sad, her eyes now glassy_

 _"_ _Was it something I did? Is it Elsa? Is it my family or my friends that have you so so… secretive? If it is I'm sorry just please don't be mad anymore and tell me what's bothering you because you know how I don't like that we promised we would always be honest with each other" Anna pleaded her voice choking up. The sound she made was like the combination between a sniff and a hiccup._

 _Kristoff seethed angrily but inwardly winced that the object of his affection was crying because of him. However he had to do this for her. It was the only way so that she could live her dream and accomplish her goals in life, he was only holding her back. She was beautiful, spunky and amiable and with her attitude and with the personality she had she could go places, meet people and eventually fall in love with someone better than him, someone that could offer her more. He heard from his best friend Sven that Anna had been accepted to Berkeley and that his heart leaped but at the same time it plummeted._ _He remembered that she chatted animatedly with her best friend and cousin Rapunzel about college and life in California. However he was too distraught to keep listening and missed her gushing on and on how she would severely miss him and whether he would be proud of her or not. "Silly girl, of course I would be hella proud" he shook his head at the thought of him ever being mad at her accomplishments. The next morning arriving at yet another bad time he spied the school quarterback Hans Westerguard catching at her locker. Hans was the hot shot of the school and student body president. The senior had his eye on Anna for quite some time after rumors circled of a possible merger between their family businesses. He had been accepted into Berkeley where Anna to his chagrin congratulated the egotistical Adonis happily like the sweet person she was._

 _They both supported each other whole heartedly however the loner learned that supporting the one you loved was hard when you had say goodbye._

 _"_ _If you don't explain to me what's got you acting so weird-" she was about to give him her usual lecture opening on how he could always trust her and…_

 _"_ _I think we should call it off"_ _he blurted out though it sounded rehearsed_

 ** _…_** ** _.I love you_**

 _"_ _What? what are you talking about?" the auburn haired girl wavered her voice shaking, she felt a surge of wind as if someone punched her in the gut. The blond on the other hand stuffed his hands in his pockets avoiding the great emotional turmoil that was going on. A stray tear ran down her cheek as she bowed her head._

 _"_ _I don't see how it's going to work" he kicked a stone nonchalantly looking at a passing car._

 ** _…_** ** _.I want what's best for you_**

 _"_ _K-Kristoff, why are you doing this?" she strained her throat raw with emotion. Was this really happening was he really giving up on them?_

 _Reaching out a hand she touched him only for him to flinch and shrug her off harshly._

 _"_ _Anna I think its best I leave" was the only thing he said_

 _Then there was silence._

 _"_ _Don't you know the number one rule of a break up is to at least have the courtesy to look at a person before ending a relationship" her voice melancholy._

 _"_ _I'm sorry" he said though he hardly sounded like he meant it. It was as if he was forcing himself to say the words that were coming out of his mouth._

 _Inside he was losing breath_

 ** _…_** ** _You don't need me in your life when you can do so much better_**

 _"_ _Do your ears hurt? I think your apology is a little too late for that" she said coldly her warm blue eyes now blank and careless. Anna would usually become aloof whenever people were indifferent with her. It was a reflex but she reckoned that it was her best defense mechanism, since she was very sensitive._ _She was hurt and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

 _"_ _If only you knew" he scowled suddenly feeling betrayed and a little offended that she would be angry over him breaking up with her when she never even had the common courtesy to tell him she would be leaving him anyway._

 ** _…_** ** _.Please forgive me_**

 _"_ _Excuse me" Anna furrowed her brow_

 _"_ _You heard me" he fired back crossing his arms_

 _"_ _Clearly I do since you hate me now" she argued her voice cracking_

 _"_ _Just have fun at Berkeley … Hope you and Hans hit it off real well" he gruffly_

 _With one last glare from her he felt sharp stinging sensation on the left side of his face._

 _She had slapped him_

 _"_ _Don't you ever talk to me again!" she cried running off tears still streaming down her face._

 _This was the first time she had ever said something so full of hatred and negativity he wouldn't blame her if she said she had hated him._

 _He just bowed his head in shame his heart slowly slicing in half from inside his chest and turned the other way walking back home._

 _Thunder erupted from what once appeared to be a clear blue sky._

 _"_ _Congratulations, graduates!"_

Strings of cheers and applause rang through the outdoor stadium standing right outside the high school, where a series of seniors threw their caps into the air in celebration. Friends, family and other invited guests were starting to leave their seats in search for their respective graduates.

Bulda Bjorgman and her husband Cliff had managed to expertly weave their way through the dense crowd mindful not to roughly bump into too many people. Keep in mind although Bulda appeared to be a very short and stout woman she was very strong.

"Excuse me… oh excuse me Cliff would you keep up dear" she murmured almost anxiously before quipping impatiently at her husband. Her eyes darted back and forth while moving her head clearly evident she was in search of someone.

"I'm coming dearest, are you sure it was a good idea to leave Suzy in charge of the kids" he stated one hand on his tie while he held his wife's hand. He too was also a short man but only an inch or two taller than his wife.

"Of course! She's perfectly capable enough, do you see Kristoff anywhere?" she said again once they passed a group of jocks in their gowns.

"Ma, Pop!" a familiar masculine voiced called out hurriedly jogging over to them. He looked so handsome in a simple white dress shirt with a thick navy tie. His gown was open in the front so he could freely move about.

"My baby! I'm so proud of you" Bulda squealed pulling his face down and kissing his both his cheeks.

"I was afraid you both wouldn't be able to find me what with the crowd and all" the tall blond now high school graduate admitted.

"Nonsense we would've found our way, isn't that right dear" Bulda scoffed before looking over at her husband.

"That's right you did good up there m'boy congratulations!" the elder man smiled roughly yet affectionately patting his son's back.

Kristoff coughed "Thanks, can't believe I'm done here thank god" he put his hand on his father's shoulder in gratitude. He was just happy that he was over with the peer pressure and the books at the moment. He could do something he was a good at now.

"Well at least you have that nice apprenticeship to think about" Cliff offered with a grin "You've certainly worked hard to get that"

"You bet I did all summer I'll be working with cars so that's a bonus" he shrugged

"Kristoff isn't that Elsa standing over there with Anna and her folks" Bulda then piped up looking towards the stage as the crowd dispersed a bit. The three turned and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Ådland along with who appeared to her other relatives crowding around their youngest daughter taking pictures and congratulating her on her achievements. Kristoff noticed that she won a couple of awards for her extracurricular activities she took part in. He inwardly smiled at her beaming face as she graciously thanked the people who showered her with love and compliments. She truly was one of a kind.

 _"_ _That's my An-"_ he thought, then scowled forbidding those thoughts _"_ _stop she's not yours anymore"_

He then briefly widened his eyes at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's sister's name. Looking over he noted her clear cobalt blue eyes staring back at them before making her way over to them.

 ** _…_** ** _making her way over_** ****

 ** _…_** ** _her way over_**

 ** _…_** ** _.way over_**

 ** _…_** ** _.over_**

The blond then did a double take she was coming over here!? And what for exactly? After he and Anna ended things they all kept their distance from each other. Their parents were good friends and kept in touch so it was hard at time to avoid each other.

Great his palms were beginning to grow warm and wet. The elder Ådland sister always had a knack for making him feel that way.

"Elsa!"

"How are you dear?"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman…. Hi Kristoff" she greeted before her eyes diverted to him.

"…Hey" he managed to get out well rather grunted.

"So how's everything with school dear? I hear you want to be a surgeon" Bulda starting up a conversation.

"Yes" Elsa nodded "I only have a few more years before I'm qualified for training, getting a degree in medicine is, a long and difficult process" she spoke warmly and professionally to his mother.

'"Oh I would imagine" Cliff said. He grinned at Elsa. "Of course I heard you came in third in a tenth place position in the program, no doubt you'll do fine in your training"

Elsa smiled and with a small nod of her head "Thank you"

"Where are your parents? I'd love to say hello why were just standing here that what you and Kris can talk" Bulda suggested oblivious to the widening in her son's eyes.

"They went into the gymnasium with Anna to take more pictures with her friends, I actually came over here to tell you they wanted to come over and say hello congratulate Kristoff and all" she said her eyes on Kristoff with a tight smile and her expression that he somehow couldn't read.

"Well off we go, come along dear" Bulda exclaimed grabbing her husband's arm whisking away to the building most of the crowd was headed into for refreshments and such.

Finally they were alone.

"So…" Kristoff started

Elsa only looked at him solemnly her warm smile vanished "I guess congratulations are in order" she said folding her arms.

He frowned agitated at her serious somewhat judgemental expression. Was she going to rub it in her face that Anna was going away to a great school graduate, marry a future rich doctor, have his two babies and settle down in a nice home on the coast of West Virginia?

Ok he was exaggerating… but it seemed pretty damn clear she was. Either way he wasn't just going to stand there and have her highness shake her head at him over something that ended a long time ago.

"Thanks" he said stonily as he prepared to walk away moving around her "Now if you excuse me…."

"Anna is engaged" she blurted out as if she just pointed out he had a stain on his shirt.

Kristoff froze his heart skipping a beat before composing himself. Taking a deep breath his chest grew warm was this the feeling of his heart breaking?

"That's good to hear, tell her my congratulations now if you really excuse me I have to find Sven" he shrugged

"Did you hear what I just said?" she spoke again her voice raised only bit. She sounded annoyed that he was brushing her off disregarding how he really felt over her announcement. He didn't care, he didn't give a damn that Anna was running into the arms of another man. Anna was walking into a relationship with someone who never cherished her as well as Kristoff did and she and Anna knew it. This hurt Elsa because he threw her away and now so easily seemingly fell out of love with her sister. They were perfect for each other. They were a match made in heaven.

"I fucking heard you loud and clear… I have …to …go" he growled out the words gritting his teeth.

Elsa's eyes began to glisten as she fisted her hands at her sides. After taking a deep breath she set cool collected eyes on him. She blinked and zeroed in on him now with a straight icy stare. She looked regal doing it.

"You were always a waste of Anna's time" she said as if the words coming out of her mouth was something she desperately wanted to believe.

Kristoff didn't even bat an eye at her harsh words; he knew that she was only doing it to get back at him over breaking Anna's heart. Inwardly he knew he deserved it and he really didn't care anymore. He noticed the way Anna had already moved on

"Well I'm happy that Hans can fit the bill better than I ever could" he said nonchalantly

Elsa let out an unladylike snort "That ass could care less about her and his infidelity has surely proven it" she said bashing her sister's new beau like the pompous privileged male he was.

The blond raised his eyebrows in ire over this, of course he knew that someone like Hans Westerguard wasn't the committed type in his relationships with women. He was more in ire over the fact that Anna was stuck with a creep like him. The things he would do to that prick if he ever caught him-

The elder Ådland sibling saw his expression before cutting off his train of regarding him coldly "Not that it's any of your business to what they do you've made it perfectly clear that you do not care for her anymore"

Kristoff bit his lip turning his head away "You're right"

Before she turned on her heel she took two steps in front of him "Congratulations again Bjorgman have a great life and as much as I don't think you deserve it she wanted me to give you this…" she said handing him a greeting card.

 _Dear Kristoff,_

 _I just wanted to say first off congratulations! I'm so proud that you graduated and I wish you the best in whatever you plan to do later on in life. Just remember to follow your dreams, don't let anyone stop you from doing what you want to do in life. I'm sorry for whatever I did, for it to turn out this way. I'm sorry for ruining what we were or what we could've been. I still don't know what it was for you to hate me so the last time we spoke, but just know that I would've given it up all for you. For that I apologize for not telling you. I never planned to keep my acceptance to Berkeley from you. It just didn't seem like the right time, to tell you at that moment. Rest assured what happened already happened and I'm leaving for Los Angeles next week. I hope we can still be friends. If it's any consolation...I still deeply care about you and hope Bulda and Cliff are well. I will never forget you and I hope we see each other again someday at a reunion or something lol_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Anna_

 _P.S Tell Sven congratulations for me, and please don't let Elsa be abrupt with you._

He finished reading the note and looked up only to find Elsa had already went back inside to the auditorium. He watched her retreating back as the gymnasium doors closed behind her. He exhaled as if huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, Anna still _cared_ for him. Well love was left out of that sentence but it still made him happy to hear her right that. He then squinted noting a tiny smudge near then end where she signed her name cause the ink to blur a bit. It looked like a drop water. Did she cry when she wrote this?

Sighing he gently folded the letter and tucked it into his back pocket heading over to the gymnasium to find his parents.

Eight Years Later…Christmas Eve

KRISTOFF'S POV

It happened so fast I didn't even realize how it even occurred. I found her again. I found Anna. During the winter holidays I had found her phone number in the phone book when looking up some old friends of mine, at first I hesitated thinking it could be another Anna Ådland but that honestly sounded way too coincidental. I dialed the number and after about three rings, her voice, that I haven't heard in years was filled my ears with just a simple hello. I didn't say anything for about a minute, and after her third hello I snapped backed to reality, quickly blurting out a hello back. She asked who was calling and I quickly said my name. She gasped loudly, saying my name herself, as though it was not possible for me to be real. We talked for a few minutes and decided to meet at this little diner not too far from where she currently staying in town visiting her sister Elsa. At first I requested another time to get together because I was afraid that she rather spend the holiday with her family. However she being the beautiful stubborn fiery young woman I always knew insisted almost immediately that we meet up then.

It warmed my heart.

I was really anxious for tonight, what would she think of me? Did she still consider them friends? What did she do now? How was everything in her family? I even wondered if she missed me.

"Hey Bjorgman, can you stop fantasizing about your dream girl and pass me a socket wrench please?" a firm female voice with a Hispanic accent called out from the hanger.

Shaking my head snapping out of my daze remembering when Anna in his flashback laughed warmly agreeing with the time to when they would meet up, envisioning her sunny smile through the phone.

Walking over to the car his co-worker was inspecting I took out the wrench she wanted. Only half of her torso was shown as she was seen leaning close to the engine in the open hood.

"You know that attitude of yours one day will never land you a good man" I smirked leaning against the tow truck.

Standing upright the girl shut the hood and then faced me shrugging.

"Hey at least I said please this time right?" she scoffed as she took out a semi clean rag and wiped her face with it. The girl looked to be quiet young around sixteen or so with tan skin with raven hair that was tied up in a messy bun. She was decked in a pair of dark navy blue worn overalls that were covered in oil patches.

"So what's the status on this one Audrey?" I said shaking his head as he leaned up against the side of the truck.

"Well first off I have a cracked fly wheel and I'm not going anywhere without a new one" she droned "Plus the alternator needs some work so does the carbonator"

"Right, I'll put in an order for a new one it should be here by Monday if I can get it here till then" I said

The girl scoffed shaking her head "No way I'll put in the order I know how to talk to those people and get what I want otherwise I'll be working on this truck till New Year's Eve"

Putting up my hands in surrender mode I shrugged. "Fair enough"

"Aren't you going to be late for your date?" she asked walking over to the side table in the garage ready to fill out some paper work.

I looked up at the clock, it was about quarter to seven! Inwardly I began to freak I was supposed to leave by seven thirty or so. Not that I was late or anything but I liked to be early, that and I haven't seen Anna for about almost a decade. I had to get a move on.

Coughing I walked over to my locker and pulled out my coat and shut it trying not to look anxious "Y-yeah I'll see you on Monday then Audrey"

She smirked and with a giggle she playfully rolled her eyes "See ya Bjorgman" walking over to the exit before setting the papers that were to be filed in for the parts she needed. She bumped me on the way out with her elbow.

"Go get em' tiger" she said before laughing and heading for the girl's restroom.

After making a stop at my apartment I headed in for a quick shower and threw on a crisp white button down collar shirt with a pair of dark denim jeans. I pretty much left my hair the way it was usually in its messy state. Stepping into the quaint little diner I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Spotting my usual table that was right by the window I sat down my eyes in clear sight of the entrance so that I wouldn't miss her. Glancing down I peeked at my watch and waited patiently until I heard a clear bell like voice.

"Kristoff" it said.

I looked up

When I saw her my heart leapt into my throat as she stepped into the warmth. Her cheeks flushed red from the cold and her hair a little wind swept. She looked around and finally her gaze landed on me and I could tell that she had stopped breathing, just as I did too. Slowly she walked to where my table was. I quickly stood and we stood there, not saying a word but just staring at one another, wondering if this were a dream or not. Then she broke it by lunging herself into my chest and bringing her small arms around my torso. My arms wrapped around her arms, crushing her into a bear hug. We were like that until I let go, wanting to see her face again. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but do the same. We sat down and got comfortable, her taking off her coat, scarf, and gloves, while I sat and watched, memorized by her flushed soft looking skin.

"So how are you?" I heard her ask and my smile brightened.

"I'm doing good, and yourself?" Before she could answer, a small rounded waitress came to our table and smiled kindly at Anna, she already knew me from my waiting and winked at my flushed face.

"Hey kids, I'm Patty and I will be your one and only waitress tonight. What can I get you?" She asked with a heavy Brooklyn accent, which was native in the city.

"Well for now a coffee will do it"

"Alright, one coffee for the lady and for you Kristoff, another round of coffee sound good?" I nodded my voice gone as I felt Anna stare at me. Patty just smiled before walking away from us, I had a feeling we wouldn't be getting those coffees just yet.

"I'm doing good also." I turned to her, and I could have killed myself for what I would say next.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply. She laughed and my heart sang. Her laugh always did that to me,

"Oh Kris still as awkward and shy as ever. I'm glad that hasn't changed about you" I smiled at that and finally took her hand that I had wanted to touch since she took off her gloves. She blushed lightly and gripped mine.

"So tell me…how has life been treating you?" She asked, her hand never letting go of mine. I had to smirk at this.

"Well you are looking at Brooklyn's number one mechanic." I said playfully arrogantly, knowing that would spark a laugh from her, and I wasn't wrong either. She laughed it up, squeezing my hand once more.

"Kris you really haven't changed at all…only in looks, you look more mature now and handsome as ever" I blushed.

"Not as beautiful as you though. Your beauty hasn't changed" Anna blushed and looked down at our clasped hands. "So what about you…how has life been treating ya" I said stealing her phrase.

"Well majored in accounting and business relations. I opened up my own flower shop and grocer not too long ago, both very successful." She grinned toothily displaying a perfect smile

"Well sounds great to me." I didn't know what else to say, my mind went blank for a while as I just stared at her. She was looking for something in her purse and when she pulled it out she looked at me, he face glowing. Again we sat there just staring at each other and for that moment, I felt like I was back in high school, with the girl of my dreams.

"How's your….um…love life?" She asked, stuttering a bit. I guess she probably felt embarrassed to ask, but I smiled none the less.

"I met this girl-" Her hand went limp in mine and I saw swirl of emotion in her eyes that I just couldn't tell exactly what they were. "-but we broke up about a year ago. We were both busy, and well she wasn't ready to start a family, like I was." I said sadly. Looking down into my lap, I went back for a while, till I felt my hand being gripped tightly. Looking up at Anna's face, I saw she had tears just waiting to escape but she shook her head lightly.

"What about you? How's Hans?" I asked trying to take the heat off of me. She shrugged and looked down at the table.

"He and I didn't work out, but that's about it…I-it just didn't feel right. I was…missing something." I gazed at her, scared, and I didn't know why. Did this mean that she still loved me?

"Oh." Was all I could say and again we went into a deep silence. We were momentarily pulled out of our conversation as Patty came back with our steaming coffees and set them down, with a few sugars and milks. We thanked her. After a while I broke the silence and asked about her job and what it was like to run your own business. She brightened immediately at the mention of being able to talk about something she loved, and our conversation took off from there. It wasn't long till we were both laughing and acting like the cliché old friends you haven't seen in years. It was all wonderful, but of course it had to end, and that time was now, as she looked at her cell phone and noticed how late it was.

"Oh my, looks like we've been here for nearly 3 hours!" I looked at my watch and my eyes widen at the realization. "I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun." She said with a short laugh. Slowly she got out of the booth we shared and got all her things together, taking her time to put on her coat and accessories. I wasn't far behind as I finished to put on my leather coat. "I had a great time Kris and I'm glad we could see each other again after all these years. I wish it could last for a bit longer, but I have to go back to my hotel before I catch my flight back to LA tomorrow." She beamed. I just chuckled not really knowing what to say, I didn't want this to end, and saying goodbye would make her leave quicker.

"I've missed you." I simply said. Her eyes looked into mine and I knew right then that the emotion in them were of pure love, but I would never be too sure until she told me herself.

"As have I." I heard her whisper out. I put and arm around her shoulder and her arm snaked around my waist, and together we walked out of the diner, of course wishing a Merry Christmas and good night to dear old Patty first. Outside it was a bit chilly as I unconsciously brought Anna's small frame closer to my body. I didn't hear her complain and that made my heart beat faster. I really did feel like we were back in high school, just having a regular date. She pulled away first and put something in my hand before giving me a quick peck on my cheek and said goodbye. She got into her car, started it and drove off.

I just stood there like a statue and watched her car grow smaller and smaller. I looked down into my hand to find a folded piece of paper in it. Cautiously I opened it and read its content.

 ** _Kristoff,_**

 ** _I wrote this before leaving home, knowing that I wanted to tell you so badly. Well…I love you and always have, I've never stopped loving you. And the thing that I knew I was missing…was, well…you. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you like that, I regretted it but was too afraid to come back, I'm sorry, and I understand after this meeting if you don't want to talk to me anymore, it's ok. But I just want you to know, that I do love you._**

 ** _Yours Truly,_**

 ** _Anna_**

I crumpled the paper in my hands, not out of anger but urgency as to respond to her before she was completely out of my life, again. Searching my pockets for my car keys, I got them out and opened the door to my truck, practically jamming the keys into the ignition and started off. Pulling out of the parking lot, like a mad man. I couldn't lose her again, I just couldn't, and that's all I thought about as I sped down the snowy road. After about two minutes and still no sign of the silver Honda I desperately looked for, fear started to invade my heart. Maybe she had turned on one of the side streets, or maybe she was already long gone. With that in mind I sped even more, not caring if a cop was out. I nearly laughed out loud when I spotted her car up ahead and I caught up to her fast, too fast to be exact and I had to swerve around her car to stop from hitting her. I slammed my foot on the brakes as my truck turned on its own. I heard her car stop just the same and I couldn't believe what I had done, what if she was hurt, but that thought changed as I saw her quickly get of her car, a scowl on her face. I had just remembered that she could be quite intimidating when she was angry.

That was my feisty pants.

"Hey you! Are you crazy! You could've killed-" Her yelling stopped the moment I stepped of the car, and I all could do was grin sheepishly, before watching her eyes widen in horror and concern as she rushed over to me.

"Oh my god Kristoff, are you alright? What on earth were you thinking-" Her angry voice was replaced with a softer tone, not that I was complaining.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean I know was sort of speeding and by the time I caught up, I was going too fast." For what felt like the billionth time that night, we just stood there staring at each other "I read the note." I noticed as she looked down at the fallen snow her face now flushed.

"Anna …did you really mean it" I asked

"…Of course…I meant every word. God Kris, you'd think I'd make something up like that?" She looked up earnestly with ire in her tone not at all sounding angry at my question but firm. I of course knew she meant it, I just wanted her to say those three little words and seemed beating around the bush wouldn't help.

"Say it." I told her and her moment of anger vanished and was replaced with a small smile, she knew what I wanted to hear and I couldn't wait any longer.

"I love you." She whispered her eyes wet. I smiled down at her, before my lips turned into a smirk.

"Louder." I demanded and she gave me the weirdest of looks, before rolling her eyes and laughing.

"I LOVE YOU KRISTOFF BJORGMAN!" She yelled into the night's air. I laughed out loud and brought her into my arms, swinging her around in the process, her bright laugh was caught up in mine right before she started sobbing. However it wasn't a sad kind of sobbing but a joyful one she was finally happy. Happy to be with me.

Before long I stopped and set her onto her feet, our faces only inches apart.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ANNA ADLAND!" I bellowed back, tears leaked from my eyes as I proclaimed my love for the one I had left so long ago. It was as if God had answered my prayers and brought this angel back into my life.

Just as our lips were about to meet, something magically happened, it started to snow, but before it could touch the ground it looked like it swirled around us making a heavenly glow. My smile widened and I looked to her face as she stared in awe and then she turned to me and that was when I captured her lips in a passionate soaring kiss. Shortly after we broke apart and I leaned my forehead onto hers.

"So what now?" she asked sniffing wiping her eyes with her pink mitten. I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure what to say.

"Will you be mine" was the only logical thing on my mind still in our loving embrace

"I was always yours to begin with and when you let me go I came back" she said running a hand through my hair.

"Right" I agreed swooping down and kissing her again as a shower of snowflakes surrounded us.

 **That's it!**

 **Audrey btw is borrowed from Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire in case anyone cares :p**

 **Make sure to R &R**


End file.
